


Heart and Soul

by Alemantele



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, I just have a lot of feelings about Stoick leave me alooone, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alemantele/pseuds/Alemantele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Stoick sets eyes on his son, he can already see their great future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart and Soul

**Author's Note:**

> "You came early into this world. You were such a wee thing. So frail and so fragile. I feared that you wouldn't make it. But your father, he never doubted. He always said you would become the strongest of them all."

The first time Stoick sets eyes on his son, he can already see their great future.

Valka’s pregnancy was difficult and their son comes into the world early and Stoick knows that no one had thought the boy would make it.

But he did and even though Stoick can hear the whispers moving around the village, _‘a hiccup, that one’_ , he knows that his son will grow up to do great things. So he doesn’t say anything only sends anyone who will doubt a withering glare and focuses on his new family.

Now, he ducks into the room where Valka is resting their babe against her breast and the two of them looking so precious and beautiful.

Valka grins up at him tiredly, her face is gaunt and a sheen of sweat is on her forehead but her hair is wild and she is still so beautiful.

“What do you want to call him?” she asks.

“Hiccup,” Stoick says, not letting his voice waver.

There is surprise in Valka’s eyes. Her eyebrows shoot up. “Hiccup?” she repeats incredulously.

But then their son gurgles and gives them both a toothless grin and Valka’s face softens. “Hiccup,” she says again, gravelly voice tender and her fingertips lightly reach out to caress his tiny face.

Stoick watches his wide and has to reach up to roughly wipe his tears away. He leans down to brush a kiss against the crown of her head.

Valka looked back up and there is the fire in her eyes that he has always loved. “It’s perfect,” she says. “My little Hiccup.”

“Our Hiccup,” Stoick says then.

Valka nods, and he leans in, and then it is the three of them--Valka Stoick and Hiccup--and Stoick could laugh at how _right_ it all feels. He hasn’t been this happy since his wedding day when he saw Valka stumble in with a rip in her dress and twigs in her hair.

 _Let them laugh_ , he thinks. They will call his son a hiccup, but he will embrace it.

He will embrace it but not let it define him and their Hiccup will grow up to be the best chief that Berk has ever seen. Hiccup is the son of Stoick the vast and his dreams will soar and he could have the world if he wanted it.

Stoick does laugh then, feeling Valka’s steady resolve burning beneath his palm. He will protect this family with everything he has, so that they will grow and flourish.

He looks down at their son and he sees a bright tuft of his own red hair and Valka’s gentle green eyes. Hiccup will have Stoick’s chieftain heart and Valka’s wild fire, and he will be the greatest Viking of them all.

 


End file.
